


Even If

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [42]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that song again? Blue fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If

Even If

Blue were standing on the street outside their house, looking at the rows of houses in front of them.  
"Hmmm... so," Simon said, "Do you really think we can win the Eurovision?"  
"Hey, we're high in the betting polls," Lee said, "Don't you think we can win Eurovision?"  
"Who cares what Simon thinks, I sure think we can!" Duncan smiled, "Besides, Terry Wogan is pretty sure that we can win!"  
"Oh yeah," Simon said, "So Duncan, you know everything about the Eurovision, don't you?"  
"Well, I know a lot about-"  
"So, who did we have again?" Simon asked, "Last year, I've forgotten."  
"Well, of course there was 2010, Josh Dubovie, uh, what was his song called again?"  
"That Sounds Good To Me," Duncan said, "But it was disqualified because Josh was running around the Eurovision hotel with a gun, remember?"  
"Oh yes," Lee said, "I remember. Awful business. Oh, and who did we have the year before, that girl, what's her name?"  
"Jade, Jade Ewen," Duncan said, "And before you ask, her song was called 'It's My Time'."  
"You know everything about the Eurovision, Duncan," Antony said, "It's strange."  
"Go on then, if you know so much about it," Simon said, "What was our entry in 2008."  
"Well... uh... uhm... oh. I don't know. I remember Scooch from 2007, and I remember Daz Sampson from 2006, but 2008? I don't know, it's just... blank. Where we even in it that year?"  
"I don't know," Lee said, "Maybe we weren't."  
"Strange, I should know this," Duncan said, "How come I don't know this?"  
"Let's ask around on the high street and see if anyone else knows about our Eurovision entry from 2008!" said Antony.  
"Well, that seems like a good idea to me," Simon said and Blue walked down the street, looking at all the shops around them as they went. Shops had posters on them advertising the Eurovision, and many shops had Eurovision-themed names. Nearly everyone in the UK was loving the Eurovision, and the few who didn't were the subject of ridicule.  
"Not a lot of shops open this early in the morning... hmmm..." said Duncan.  
"Oh, here's one that's open!" Lee said, pointing into the distance.  
\----  
The first shop they came to was a bakery. They had lots of cakes with different countries flags on them, and a sign over it that read 'Eurovision cakes'.  
"So, even the bakers are cashing in on Eurovision fever," thought Simon.  
Blue went up to the till, where a baker was waiting. He was very happy to see Blue, of course, their participation in the Eurovision Song Contest had made them stars all across the United Kingdom and beyond.  
"Why hello, Mr. Baker!" Duncan said.  
"Hello Blue!" said the baker, "And what brings you to my fine bakery?"  
"We were wondering, Mr. Baker," Lee said, "Who we had in the Eurovision in 2008. It's been bugging us."  
"Oh it was... hmm..." the baker replied, "This is very strange. Although I would describe myself as a Eurovision fan, I do not know the answer to your question..."  
"Ah, rats!" Simon said.  
"I'm very sorry," the baker said.  
"That's ok. Let's go to the next shop and see if they know!" Lee said.  
"Ok," said the baker, "Good luck in finding out the answer! And good luck in the Eurovision!"  
\----  
And so Blue went to the next shop, which was a shoe shop and walked up to the lady on the counter. She smiled at them as they walked in.  
"Hello Mrs. lady-who-owns-the-shoe-shop," Antony said, "We have a question for you. You know of the Eurovision Song Contest, yes?"  
"Know of it?" the lady asked, "Why of course, I love it! And you guys are Blue! Wow! What you did before the Royal Wedding was just amazing! And your Eurovision song is simply divine!"  
"Ah, ha ha, thank you," Simon said, "Coincidently, the Eurovision is also the reason that we are here! We have found a very puzzling question, do you know what our Eurovision song in 2008 was? And do you know who sang it?"  
"I... uh... well I remember 2010, who could forget!" said the lady, "And 2009 too... hmmm... no, I'm very sorry. I even remember that the 2008 Eurovision was held in Belgrade, Serbia... but our entry... no... hmmm. I don't know. Maybe you'd have better luck somewhere else... sorry..."  
"Ah, ok," Duncan smiled, "No worries, that was the answer of the last place we went to as well. It seems that nobody knows... strange. Oh well, we'll try somewhere else!"  
"Ok, well, good luck! I hope you win Eurovision!" the lady smiled.  
"Why thank you!" Duncan said, as Blue left the shoe shop and went out onto the street.  
\----  
And so Blue were now standing outside on the high street.  
"So guys," Simon said, "Where should we go to next?"  
"Oh hey!" a voice came from the distance, "Blue!"  
It was Terry Wogan, and he ran over to them.  
"Hey Blue!" Terry said.  
"Oh hey Terry!" Duncan said.  
"Terry, it's a good thing you're here! We have a big question for you," Antony said, "And no one else has been able to answer it. We went to two different shops and neither of them have a clue what we're on about!"  
"What do you mean, have you been going around bugging people?" Terry smiled, "I sure hope not!"  
"No no Terry," Lee said, "They both seemed pretty happy about it. Anyway, Terry, our question is, what was the British Eurovision entry in 2008?"  
"What, that's your big question?" Terry laughed, "That's it?! Ahahaha, and you call yourselves Eurovision fans."  
"Come on Terry," Duncan said, "Don't laugh at us, just tell us."  
"It was called 'Even If' you guys," Terry smiled.  
"Oh, seems familiar!" Lee said, "And who performed it?"  
"Andy Abraham did," Terry said, "You know, the guy from the X Factor."  
"Oh, thanks!" Duncan said, "I sort of remember it now!"  
"Yeah!" Simon said, "I know what you're talking about!"  
"Ah yes, I was at the selection for the song when we were choosing it," Terry smiled, "I have had a long history with Eurovision, you see..."  
"We know all about that Terry," Lee smiled, "And you'll have an even longer history with the Eurovision now that you are our leader!"  
"Hahaha, yes," Terry smiled, "I'm looking forward to it..."  
"Hmmm, it is strange though," Duncan said, "How no one knew the song. Especially since everyone in Britain is such big Eurovision fans!"  
"Maybe you all forgot it because it got the dreaded 'nul points', you know, like Jemini did," Terry said, "I would think that the whole nation of Britain would rather forget getting zero points on the prestigious Eurovision stage."  
"Ah, I see," Duncan said, "It would be best if we didn't go over the part where we got nul points then, eh?"  
"Yes," Terry smiled, "It sure would..."


End file.
